


Hot Chocolate and Cuddles

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: A cuddly prince falls asleep on his advisor.





	Hot Chocolate and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Any excuse I have for why I'm so behind on these is meaningless at this point. I'm hoping if I throw the order away like this I'll be able to write them more easily. We'll see. 
> 
> Prompt: hot chocolate
> 
> (Titling these is hard)

“The hot chocolate is ready,” Ignis announced. When no reply came, he turned from the kitchen with a mug in each hand and found himself with the endearing sight of Noctis dozing on the arm of the sofa. He nudged the sleeping prince’s arm with his mug. “Hot chocolate?” he asked with a fond smile.

Noct released a dramatic yawn before taking the mug in both hands and whispering a quiet thank you.

Ignis settled onto the sofa beside him, unsurprised when the prince curled his body against his. He draped his left arm over him while sipping from his hot chocolate with his right. Releasing a pleasant sigh, he asked, “is it to your liking?”

Noctis released his own content sigh. “Chocolately.”

Ignis shook his head. Such refined communication skills. “I will take that as a yes.”

Noctis managed to snuggle even closer into his personal space. “Warm.”

“Yes, it is.”

He glanced down to find that he had drifted off again. Thankfully, his mug was empty so that nothing spilled due to his limp hold on his mug. Ignis deftly snatched the mug away before it fell out of his grasp entirely and placed it on the coffee table. Noctis huffed indignantly at his movement, readjusting himself when the advisor settled back.

Ignis leaned down to press a kiss into the sleeping prince’s hair. “Pleasant dreams, Noct.”


End file.
